


The Boy Next Door ~ Phan

by KawaiiPenguin15



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPenguin15/pseuds/KawaiiPenguin15
Summary: Phil moves into the house next door and Dan rarely leaves the house but once he learns someone is moving in next door things change. He wants to know who is moving in. He wants to get to know them. He doesn't want to be lonely.Dans different. He's not accepted. He's an outcast. People think he's dangerous. They stay away from him.





	1. Dan

I sighed as I stared out the window. I watched people walk past and give judgemental looks towards the house. The thing is I'm different and everyone here thinks different is bad.

The houses either side of mine are empty no one wants to live next door to me. So many rumours have spread. I've heard them everytime I leave the house to get food.

I have powers. They can be helpful. They could save lives. I could do so much.

But no one else thinks so. They say I'm dangerous. They say that if someone gets to close to me they'll die. But no of this is true.

I hid my powers I stay inside the house. I only leave to get the things I need to live.

I looked back up to see a moving truck and a car pull up next door. I wonder who that is.

 


	2. Phil

I've been hiding them for so long. How did they find out. Now they hate me. I left. I packed everything i own and left. I bought a house. It was far away from this place. I'm never going back there.

Hopefully this place is better. I pulled up outside the house. It was nice but seemed abandoned. I looked up and saw a guy watching me from a window. I looked around and saw people staring at me.

What if they know. But they can't know I just moved here. I'm just paranoid or something. I sighed and unlocked the door. 

The house need some work done. Maybe some fresh new paint and flooring. Then maybe it could feel like home. I started putting my stuff in the house. Once I was done. I wandered upstairs again and looked out the window.

The same guy from earlier was still there. He had brown curly hair and beautiful brown eyes. Maybe I should introduce myself. Get to know him. As long as he doesn't find out. Everything will be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~Dan (POV)~

I watched as a guy moved his stuff into the house. He had black hair and amazing blue eyes. I watched as he nearly fell over which made me smile. I suddenly had an urge to run out the house and greet this guy.

He's so cute. Oh shit he just noticed me again. I decided to get up and clean the house and actually be productive instead of watching this guy like some weirdo.

A few hours later i heard the door bell ring which caused me to scream and fall off the chair. I quickly got up and answered the door. The most adorable guy was standing outside.

"Hello..umm...I'm Phil and I just moved her but i guess you already know that."

"Hey. I'm Dan... umm would you like to come in and like get to know each other."

"Sure"

A few hours later we were sat on the sofa just talking about random stuff and realising we have a few things in common. After a few minutes Phil decided to leave because it was getting late and he still needed to do some things.

Before he left I hugged him. Oh god why did I do that. He probably thinks I'm weird now.

~Phil (POV)~

I had moved some stuff around the house and after a while i gave up. I opened the front door and walked out locking it. I decided to go meet the beautiful person that lived next door.

I nervously rang the door bell and waited for him to answer. It sounded like something had fallen and soon after I heard footsteps approach the door.

I introduced myself and soon he invited me in. We talked about random stuff for awhile and i mostly took in all his features. He voice was amazing.

I soon realised it was getting late and I decided to leave. As soon as I got home. I layed on the sofa and thought about Dan.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

~Dan (POV)~

After I closed the door, all I could think about was Phil. But what if he finds out. 

_ ~Phil (POV)~ _

I was brought out my thoughts by loud knocking at the door. I slowly stood up and opened the door. No one was there. I suddenly felt a hand connect with my side. I looked down and saw a small old woman.

"Umm...Hello"

"Listen hear kid. I don't know why you moved her but that Dan guy next door is bad news and you should stay away from him."

"Why"

"He's got some sort of magic and could be really dangerous. Now I have to go."

And with that she walked away.

Dan has magic but I thought I was the only one who did. I need to ask Dan.

_ ~Dan (POV)~ _

I watched as the old woman walk away. I wonder what she said to Phil. I swear to god if she told him. He's going to hate me now. I looked out the window and saw Phil walking towards the house. Oh shit what does he want. She told him didn't she.

There sound of the door bell rang through the house. I froze. What do I do.

I slowly walked towards the front door. I laid my hand on the door handle. Should I open the door. I quickly jumped back from the door when I heard a loud knocking. I opened the door. I saw Phil. His face a mix of emotions. He walked inside closing the door behind him.

_Phil (POV)_

"Why dont you tell me Dan."

Dan looked sacred and confused.

"Because I knew you would hate me like everyone else that lives here."

"Dan I could never hate you i lov....."I cut myself off before I could say anything else. "Dan I'm like you. I thought I was the only person but then that old woman told me about you. Is it true?"

"Yea...what do you mean you are like me."

I told him about my magic and he told me about his.

Dan walked into the living room and I followed. We sat down on the sofa. I stared into is brown eyes. Then I kissed him. He didn't kiss back. I quickly got up and ran out the house.

_Dan (POV)_

Phil kissed me. I wanted to kiss back but I was to shocked. I watched as he ran out the house. I need to go to Phil. I need to tell him how I feel. I need to tell him that I love him. I quickly got up and ran out the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not continuing


End file.
